


Pasta kitty

by Headphone_maiden



Series: Kitty Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hetalia, Kitties oneshots, Nekotalia, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_maiden/pseuds/Headphone_maiden
Summary: Ludwing wasn't use too small furry animals following him home but he didn't mind the brown and white creature that scurried along behind him.





	Pasta kitty

"Hmm.."  
Ludwig stared down at the cat that sat at his feet as it stared right back up at him.  
The personification of Germany certainty didn't mind animals the proof being the many dogs he horded in his house.

and that was it.

He was a dog person, cats were good but he wanted a dog something that had as much energy and power as he did something that listened to him.  
(unlike the other nations at the G8 meetings)

A cat as a pet didn't seen as a peeling as a dog.

The cat seemed to sense the hesitance and lovingly rubbed itself against the German's legs.

Maybe he could give the little brown and white cat a chance.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with some variety" he thought.

While lost in his train of thought he failed to notice the little cat wander in to the kitchen and claw at the refrigerator.

"Are....you hungry?" He asked the animal hesitantly "Ve~" the cat replied seemingly excited.

Ludwig walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of tuna "hopefully this will work before I get some real cat food" he said but the cat payed no mind to the can of tuna instead eyeing the jar of pasta sauce hungrily.

The personification raised an eyebrow and grabbed the jar "this?" He questioned the cat jumped and he almost dropped the red sauce "Okay then..? Is this going to hurt you in anyway?" He didn't know if cats could properly digest pasta sauce.

The cat however didn't seem to care at all that much, lightly scratch at Ludwig's pants almost begging for the jar. He popped the lid of the jar and poured some into one of his dog bowls. Immediately the cat dug his face Into the Sauce staining his fur red.

"What a strange cat" he smiled lightly and picked up the cat "what will I name you?" He hummed "Ve~" was all he got in reply before the cat licked his face tenderly 

He laughed and patted the cats soft fur  
He was definitely going to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> (352 Words) 
> 
> Yaay first kitty one shot this is probably going to be a series might do fruk or rochu next so excited to continue.  
> Thanks for the reads! Love you guys~!


End file.
